Urinary incontinence is the involuntary loss of urine and affects a significant cross-section of the general population. A number of categories of urinary incontinence exist, such as stress incontinence, urge incontinence, overflow incontinence, and functional incontinence. Additionally, an individual may experience more than one type of incontinence at the same time. Regardless of the cause, urinary incontinence can greatly reduce quality of life by causing embarrassment, stigmatization, isolation, and depression. Individuals may be institutionalized because incontinence has become an overwhelming burden to caregivers. Advances in assessing current and new interventions used for urinary incontinence for a particular individual are desired.